Dancing Flames
by lluxx
Summary: Kara was another passenger on Oceanic flight 815 but so much has changed since then. She stays with the Others/Hostiles in 1974 while the rest of the people from the plane on the Island are in the Dharma Initiative. As she stays with them a slight spark sets off between her and Richard Alpert. Richard/OC
1. O1

**_Okay So this is my first ever LOST fanfic. I am so in love with show I was like why not write one? And, I also really love Richard. He's stunning! not EVERYTHING will be completely accurate with the show, cause I do think it would get old reading what the show already stated but with another character. I hope you like it.. ish :P_**

**_Anyways... Here it is._**

* * *

**Chapter O1**

The five of them sat inside Horace's house as they waited for a negotiation to be made with the a Man who had entered into territory of the infamous Dharma Initiative. Their leader from the Initiative was outside with the Hostile, and as Kara watched from the window with Miles- and noticed them stealing quick glances at her. The only thing she could make out from the mystery man- was the silhouette of his body as a torch burned from behind him.

" Why is he here? Who is he?" Kara asked as she closed the curtain on the window and turned from it facing Juliet.

" Well its obvious who he is. Why he's here... I have a hunch." She said.

" Could be because of the... burying." Kara narrowed her eyes and shot a look at Swayer. She was just about to open her mouth, but the door shot open in an instant.

In walked Horace Goodspeed and Kara shut her mouth.

" Okay LaFleur. How well did you bury the bodies?" He asked. Swayer sighed and pursed his lips shoving his hands in his pockets.

" Well that depends on how hard he looks." Horace sighed and turned to the 'guard' that he had standing by the door. Telling him to warn the others and turn the fence to a maximum. He left leaving on Horace with them.

Swayer left the house to go and talk to the man that had come. Being the stubborn mule that he was he left the house without permission of Goodspeed. Kara stopped him at the doorway as he was about to leave.

"James, are you sure you know what your doing?" he sighed and shook his head slightly before opening the door to leave.

"Not yet."

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Kara asked as she left the window and sat on the couch nearby. " What does he want anyways?" She asked Goodspeed.

" We have a treaty with the Hostiles. And you broke when you killed two of their men." He explained.

" Well it hasn't _really_ been broken. We aren't part of the Dharma and we're not Hostiles either."

" Well it's not good enough for them. His people want some kind of justice" He said. In the meanwhile Swayer walked back inside, his face flushed.

"What happened?" Asked Miles. Swayer sighed before delivering the news to everyone.

" I told him where the bodies were. and he wants the body of Paul..." he stopped short.

" That's it? That's not so bad." Kara said, they all turned to her with their expressions confused. "What! She's gonna bury him, why not let them take care of him. Surely they can't be savages." She stated.

" And they want you Kara." She was in shock.

" What?" Horace in the meanwhile left to go and talk things out with Amy who was at her husbands side.

" Thats what the guy with the eye liner said." Miles cocked his head.

" Do you know him from pervious flashes?" he asked. She shrugged.

" I don't know. Who are we talking about?" She asked.

" Richard Alpert. You know him?" Swayer asked. Kara narrowed her eyes.

" The four of us met with him at their camp when Locke showed up. That's it." Juliet furrowed a brow.

" Four?" she asked repeating what Kara had just said.

" Charlotte." Daniel answered. An awkward silence filled the room.

" What did you talk about?" Swayer asked.

" I didn't talk to him. Dan did." She answered. " What did he say would happen if we don't do what he says?"

" Then I guess that these folks will suffer the consequences." Kara pursed her lips and cocked her head.

" So then I don't have to go. I can go home on the submarine then." Swayer laughed and shook his head.

" You really think they'll let you off the Island if they suffer? Think again."

" What happens when John comes back?" Swayer shrugged.

" I don't know. But he knows about him. Listen, I also think I should tell you that Horace said we could stay for two weeks at locate the rest of our _'Crew'_."

" So they could attack then Kara." Juliet added the obvious.

After minutes of constant silence Kara left her seat on the couch and pushed her blonde hair out of her face.

" The next time I see you guys you better thank me because I just saved your asses. The things I do for you." She said walking towards the door. Juliet placed a hand on her shoulder stopping Kara from leaving so quickly.

" Kara. Good luck. And- and when we find an opportunity to leave we'll take you with us. I promise." Kara nodded and sighed.

" I hope you can." She scanned the room and laid eyes on everyone. Swayer, Juliet, Miles and Daniel. She gave them a weak smile.

" Best of luck to you all. Its been quite a experience." They smiled weakly back at her before she left and closed the door behind her.

Juliet peeked from out the window and watched as Kara approached Alpert.

* * *

Kara walked slowly towards a man who sat on a bench. He seemed to be lost in thought, he didn't seem to notice anyone walking towards him. She rolled her eyes and shrugged to herself and sat on the grass cross legged waiting for something to happen. She began to pick at the grass and the roots. In the meantime Horace and Amy came out with the dead body of her husband.

" Mr. Alpert. Here you are." Horace said. Richard got up from the bench and scanned the body of the dead man.

" Thank you Mr. Goodspeed." He glanced down and saw Kara on the ground picking at the grass. " Well. Let's get along shall we?" He said to her as he grabbed the body of a dead husband.

Kara remained quiet but got up anyways. She looked back at the house where her friends were in. She had spent about one hundred days with them on the Island. She was all they had- Everyone else was dead or they left the Island.

And now Kara had come to learn that, the only person in this world you can depend on is yourself.

* * *

They had been walking for hours and dawn grew near. Alpert stopped by a creek and laid the body on the jungle floor. His eyes watched as a faint sunrise was present on the horizon of the Island.

" Are we almost there?" Kara asked after a while. He turned to her and smiled a little.

" You know I was beginning to think that weren't able to speak." Kara raised her brow and sat on the rocks by the creek. She pulled off her shoes and socks and dipped her feet into the water.

" Why would you think that?" She asked turning to him and watching him take a drink from the canister.

" Just an assumption. You haven't said anything in hours." He noted.

" Why would I say something? There was noting to say." She asked. He completely ignored her question and handed her some water. " I'm fine thanks." Richard raised a brow before drinking some more and putting it away again.

" What are you going to do with him?" Kara asked as they continued on the walk back to the camp of the Others. They were nearly there.

" Whatever he thinks is best?"

" Your leader? Who is he? Ben Linus?" She asked. Richard stopped and turned around to face her.

" How do you know him?"

" Lets put it this way. How can I _not_ know him after everything he's done."

" Im sorry, I don't follow." Kara laughed slightly.

" Ha. Neither do I."

* * *

Soon they reached their camp. There were people who were waking up from their sleep and making breakfast and getting along with their day to day chores. It looked fairly simple. Tents, fires, and the basic necessitates. No Emillio Pucci here.

Kara believed them to be like the indigenous people of the island.

" This is where you live?" Kara asked. She followed Richard as he headed towards a man who looked middle aged. All eyes landed on her and she knew that she was unwanted here.

Might as well turn back.

" Richard. What did you bring us?" The man asked. His voice was fairly deep, raspy in an odd way, and looking at him Kara felt intimidated by him and his people.

" They told us where the bodies were buried, and we got Paul, and this girl." He gestured to me. " Where do you want him Charles?" He added. The man however paid no attention to Richard.

" Where did you come from? You don't look like Dharma material." He said eyeing Kara. She pursed her lips and was unsure whether or not she should tell them the truth about everything- or lie like Swayer did.

Lying didn't sound so bad.

But then again, Swayer had already told Richard what had happened.

" I would tell you," She began as she moved away from behind Richard and began to circle and look around the camp avoiding as much eye contact with Charles as possible, she was scared. " But then you would think I'm completely insane- Which I'm _not_ and I know that for a fact cause well, I've never been locked up in a mental institute or been put in a straight jacket. But! There-" She was cut off by Charles before she could finish her rant.

" I don't give a damn about your life story right now. What I _want_ to _know_ is **why are you here?**" He asked.

" Well to tell you that I'd have to tell you a bit about my life wouldn't I?" Charles pulled out a gun and pointed it at Kara. "But!" Her voice pitched higher, " If you wanna know I'll know I'll tell you."

She paused for a second before starting her story.

" By any chance were you alive in the 1950's? And Do you think you'll _might_ still be alive in the year 2004?" She began with a sly comment.

* * *

Kara sat in a tent with Charles a woman named Eloise and Richard. She tried to explain the situation as best as possible.

" So after they left the Island Benjamin Linus turned this wheel at a station called the Orchid cause he was supposed to move the Island. When he did that he left the Island and then all of these flashes started to happen. I remember seeing a statue of some sort of thing that looked like one of those Egyptian Dog Cat things by the beach. And then another flash happened and we were somewhere else."

" Wait you saw a statue?" Richard interjected. Kara pursed her lips and furrowed a brow.

" Yeah and it was by some building thing made with bricks... that looked tiny and stuff. Like a brick house thing in like Egypt or Tunisia or something." Richard seemed to be more interested in what she had to say rather than Charles.

" Okay and then more flashes happened blah, blah, blah those parts aren't that important. Point is that when our group was walking another flash happened and then we were somewhere in the 1950's and we came by your camp. That's when an old man named Locke talked to you" she said pointing towards Richard, " About something I know nothing about."

"T-" Richard cut her off once again.

" Do you mind? I'm trying to tell you something only _I _have experienced. Anyways after he talked to Ricci-"

" Richard."

" My bad. Sorry. Then he left for the Orchid station and turned that thing that messes with time. And he said that he'd come back. So the rest of us started walking wondering what we're gonna do in the meantime. Then that's when we saw a woman with two dead guys. Then she took us to the Dharma Barracks." Kara finished.

Charles nodded looking somewhat uneasy. " So this freighter that they were going to be on. Do you know who was plotting for that to happen." Kara nodded and began to think back.

'Um yeah. Funny thing really. His name is Charles and your name is Charles. But he's very wealthy and wanted to kill Ben. He's Charles Widmore. Does that name ring a bell?" She asked. It was then she noted the sly and concerned smile that Charles has plastered on his lips.

"Oh... I see." Kara muttered. "Um... May I go back now? To the Barracks? Where they have _kitchens_." She muttered.

"Eloise." Charles said. " Why Don't you show her to an empty tent. She must be tired." He said. Kara narrowed her eyes but followed her nonetheless.

* * *

" So um. Do you mind me asking you something?" Kara asked. Eloise turned around, her braided blonde hair almost whipping Kara in the face.

" What do you want?" She asked.

" Why are you guys living in tents? I thought you lived in the Barracks?" She asked. Eloise nodded and raised a brow.

" You know. You might have gotten Richard and Charles fooled with that story of yours. But no way in hell am I going to believe you." She stated. kara placed a hand on her hips and rolled her eyes.

" And why do you say that?"

" Because I know for a fact that this Island has a plan of its own. But let me ask you a question."

" Okay. Bring it." Kara stated.

" Why did Charles leave the Island in the first place. And how are you aware that the _freighter _ was his?

" Because his daughter Penelope was looking for someone on the Island and we were able to get a signal from the sh-"

" Shut up! I-Don't-Believe-You." Kara nodded and backed down just the slightest.

" Alright. Then how can I prove to you that I'm not lying?" She asked.

" You have to be judged." Eloise said simply.

" What does that mean?" She asked.

" You'll know if the time _ever_ comes."

* * *

Kara was in her tent and she looked at the small mattress, stack of blankets, and pillow that she had. It was definitely more luxurious than the one that she had made for herself on the beach.

She had a bed for the first time in a long time.

Kara looked down at her attire. Knee length brown and beige plaid shorts and a fitted lime green t shirt. They were somewhat clean but she was hoping that soon she would be able to fix herself up just the slightest.

And then get out of here and at least go back to the Dharma.

Or maybe she could go to the Orchid herself and mess with time again and leave this place. Go back home.

Home.

Not a day had gone by on the Island where she never thought about home. With her family, her friends, at work, in her own bed, with nice clothing! showers! her necessities! It all felt so long ago.

But it had been only about 100 days and counting.

They would come and get her. And she would be rescued.

Kara heard footsteps coming towards her tent. She saw a hand brush over the flap of her tent.

" May I come in?" She heard a familiar masculine voice ask.

" Yeah sure. Whatever." Richard walked in and gestured on the mattress. " May I?" Kara nodded shrugging.

" Depends. Do you have some disease that I can catch from you?" Richard smiled slightly before shaking his head and sitting on the mattress.

" No. Promise."

" That's good."

" Listen I was wondering if you knew anything about this man John Locke." he questioned. " Were you close by any chance? How do I know that I can trust this man to be our leader?" Kara shrugged.

" I don't know. He gave you that compass didn't he? And you were the one who was talking with him."

" I understand. But seeing as that I know what he's like in the future wouldn't it make sense to have you tell me a bit about him?"

" I'm sorry. I don't follow." Kara said confused.

" If he really is supposed to be our leader then I believe I have a right to know. This of course effects my people most of all. And Widmore is in denial that he is to lead us. I remember when he gave me the compass."

" I see. I thought you guys were really opened minded and cherished the land and everything." She said.

" Some do. But it doesn't seem like Widmore is one of them." Kara nodded and sighed understanding what he meant.

" I get it. I know more about him than anyone else from the camp. He was my closest friend. He was a lot more opened minded about this Island than any of us. He believed that we came here because we were supposed to, and it was his destiny to be here."

" I see..." Richard seemed to be interested in this, believing in what she said very contently.

" He was able to... how you say _feel_ what was to happen. _If_ something was going to happen good or bad."

" SO confident I assume." Kara sighed and looked uneasy for a second.

" Um sometimes. I mean he would make a good leader but he would always have that sense of doubt. I guess it was because of the accident that he was in. Oh! Ah-"

" Wait. Did you say accident?" He questioned. Kara nodded.

" Yeah. His 'father' pushed him out of an eight story window and he broke his spine. He was in a wheelchair for four years a paraplegic, and then after he came here he was able to walk again. Miracle right? Though he believed it was the Island."

" He said that?"

" Yes. Like the Island chooses the persons path and destiny."

" Is that it?"

" Yeah. But sometimes he would hear things about this guy named 'Jonah' or 'Joseph' or someone. You know with the letter 'J', Prophet of God..." She trailed off. " Do you know who I'm talking about?"

"Yes, A man named Jacob."

" Yeah. Thats all I remember." She said.

" I ask you something?" Richard questioned.

" Depends. You can try."

" Why are you telling me all of this? Won't your friends be mad?" Kara shrugged and nodded.

" Maybe. They didn't care much for him though. And I'm sure that he won't mind. I mean he was supposed to lead you right?"

" If he passes."

" Passes what? A test?" Richard nodded.

" Something like that." Kara furrowed her brows.

" But he already did that." Richard opened the compass and focused on it. " His 'father' came to the Island in some black box and he was supposed to kill him. He wasn't able to so he got someone else to do it instead. And he passed."

" You know. I really think I should be leaving now."

" Okay."

" Im Richard Alpert. I don't think we've been fully introduced." He extended his hand waiting for her to take it.

" Kara Holt."

* * *

_**So there's the first chapter. Don't worry cause they'll be more Richard- I just needed to get it going.  
Also I want to have more of MY favorite characters in the story than the A-team- they'll still play big parts in the story! don't worry! Just a heads up is it's going to be a bother.  
Sorry :P**_


	2. O2

**_A/N: So I would Love to say THANK YOU to everyone that left a review, favorited, and followed this story. It is true, there aren't a lot of Richard/OC fictions, GOD I LOVE THIS BEAUTIFUL MAN! :D_**

* * *

**Chapter O2**

A couple of days had gone by and Kara spent most of her time either in her tent, out alone in the jungle, or back to the old camp on the Beach. Sometimes she would stop by the electric fence that the Dharma used hoping to see anyone, Juliet, Miles, Jin, Daniel, and even Swayer. But they were never there.

Night had fallen and Kara sat on the sand by the beach that was nearest to the camp which she now stayed in. The other beach camp was too far away and traveling in the Island alone at night wasn't the smartest thing to do.

Her bare feet dipped into the water when the tides washed up higher and higher on the beach. She had a fire going near her keeping her warm. In her hands was a mango that she had been feeding off of for about an hour.

After 100+ days she had gotten very tired of eating mangos. She wished that the food from the Dharma was still at her old camp.

But it was gone. All gone.

" Mind if I join you?" Kara looked up to see Richard. She smiled half-heartlessly and shook her head.

" Nope."

" I've been on this Island for a long time. And I never get sick of these views." he said after a while of silence.

" I can get sick of looking at the same thing over and over again. If I ever get a chance to leave, I doubt I'd want to travel and vacation on a tropical Island." Richard laughed.

" Guess you won't be enjoying any beaches and warm weather." Kara shrugged.

" Meh. Depends where I'm going. I'll probably spend time in Europe." She said. " Have you ever been there?" She asked him. Richard looked out into the ocean with a look of uneasiness. Kara pushed her blonde wavy/curly locks out of her eyes and waited for a response.

" I'm from the Canary Islands." That was all he said.

" Oh... How did you get here then?" She asked. Richard took a while to answer her.

" My ship ended up here a while ago. I've been here longer than everyone."

" So I guess you're pretty homesick. Miss your family?"

" They died before I got here." He said sadly. Kara pursed her lips looking uneasy. She should just stop with the questions.

" Sorry to hear that." She looked at the mango in her hand and then back at the ocean, " I'll see you later." She said as she left Richard on the beach.

Kara decided to go back to the tent- she has an Idea.

But she needed to talk to Juliet, Swayer, Miles and Daniel.

She was hoping she'd find her way off of this place.

* * *

Kara left the Others camp with her pack, a knife, a gun, some water, and a torch. She was determined to get to the fence that kept the Others and the people of the Initiative away from each other.

As she walked towards the Dharma barracks she couldn't help but stop every once in a while. She was either hallucinating or there was something near her.

It could be an animal, or someone from her camp.

Suddenly the brushing noises of the plants reached her ears more loudly. Quickly Kara pulled out a gun in one hand and with the other she held into the torch.

Suddenly a face appeared in front of her. Someone familiar and trustworthy.

Bernard.

Kara lowered her gun and placed it back inside her pack. She held the torch out closer to her face so that Bernard could see who she was.

" Bernard?" Kara asked. He squinted at her slightly and smiled.

" Kara." She walked towards him.

" Where's Rose?"

" She's back at our camp. I came out here looking for any food that might have been brought out here. What about you?"

" I'm going to the Dharma Barracks. I need to talk to Swayer, Jin, Juliet, Miles and Dan." Bernard cocked his head.

" Why?"

" Because I think I may have found us a way to get us off of this Island. There are only a few of us left anyways."

" Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be with them?" He asked. Kara sighed and exhaled heavily.

" I was. But now I'm with the Others." Bernard looked at her wide-eyed.

" Why are you with them?" He asked.

" It's a long story."

" Why don't you leave and stay with us! It'll be safer!" He suggested.

" I don't know. It's not really that easy..." She saw Bernard growing somewhat cryptic. " Look. I'm sorry but I have to go now. Tell Rose I said 'hi!' And Bernard?"

" Yes."

" Best of luck to you."

* * *

A while later Kara reached the Dharma and Hostile boundaries. The sonic fence that had been put up all around was still working. She had checked by throwing rocks at it.

The first time she was here, she was rescuing Jack and bringing him back to their camp with John, Sayid, and Kate. The fence had been turned up and they did not have the code to deactivate it. Instead they decided to go over it. Cutting down a tree and having it placed over the fence post got them across.

But this time Kara didn't have an axe or any help. She was alone and that was a problem.

She placed the torch on the ground and sat on the grass herself thinking of a plan.

She should have come more prepared

Some extra help would have been nice (If she could trust anyone...)

Staying with Rose and Bernard didn't sound like such a bad idea...

Swayer probably wouldn't care much for the plan

Why was she here in the first place?

Why did she feel that she needed their approval before doing anything? They had their own means of getting off of the Island. They had the Submarine and though Juliet had 'promised' that they would get her off of the Island with them, she didn't believe in that happening.

Sighing Kara left the fence and picked up the torch. She stood wondering where it was. She had been there twice- but the Island was different at night and going to a place where she didn't know so well was going to be hard to find.

" Going somewhere?" A voice said from behind. Kara turned around to see Richard standing behind her with his own torch.

" Um... well I was just waiting for my friends to come here..." It wasn't an entire lie- she just didn't tell the whole of the truth.

"Uh huh. I know what you were doing?" Kara rolled her eyes.

" Then why did you ask?" She snapped.

" Just relax. I wont do anything." Kara scoffed.

" Yeah sure. Let me ask you one thing then? How come _no one_ seems to co-operate with your people. These Dharma folks, our plane survivors from the future."

" We're not the enemy. In fact we're the ones keeping the evil out." He explained.

" Evil? What evil?" Richard ignored her question.

" We should go back. It's getting late." he said as he began to walk.

" Wait!" Kara called after him. he turned. " Do you know the code to shut this thing off?"

" What makes you think I know it?" He questioned.

" How else did you get in there days ago?" She asked.

" Why do you need to go inside? you don't even know where your friends are." He said.

" I can figure that out myself."

" _if _they don't catch you first."

" What makes you think that? They know I'm not bad." she said, " They know i'm with them."

" And they also are aware of the fact that you have spent the last couple of days with us. If anything they'll all think that you're a spy." he stated.

" _Well_. That makes me feel loads better." She said sarcastically. " But it still doesn't change my mind." She said.

" You're stubborn aren't you."

" So I've been told." She muttered.

" Well unfortunately for you. I have my mind made up as well and I'm not going help you get across."

" And why not?"

" Because like it or not. You're going to get yourself in trouble as well as the rest of us. They have cameras _everywhere_ so that's not going to help you at all."

" And why would you care if I get myself in trouble?"

" Because you're one of us now." He stated simply.

* * *

Kara decided that she might as well _never_ go to the Barracks. She wouldn't be abel to get in, and sure as hell no one would want to leave to go and look for her.

She was in her tent again and sat on her 'bed'. With a pen in hand and paper she scribbled down ways to get off of here. She had a map of the Island drew as well which pinpointed where major landmarks for her were. There was the old camp, the Dharma boundaries, this camp, the various Dharma stations and so on.

She managed to make no acquaintances during her time here aside from Richard. Even he was off for hours or days at a time. She had tried to go off and find Bernard and Rose a couple times but they were nowhere to be found- or they would move their camp everyday.

Some days she would go on walks around the jungle hoping that she would be able to find the Orchid. It seemed so simple for her to get off of here. Yet no one had really done it either. It did have a downside, with all of those flashes, the flashes that ended up killing Charlotte. But whatever the consequence, Kara had enough of this place. She was done.

After filling a bottle with water down by the stream Kara left camp again to go and look for the Orchid. She decided to leave a way that she hadn't taken before. If she was to find this place then it's logical to make sure that she covers all if not most of the Island.

After miles of walking Kara found herself in an area that had little trees and plants and was more of an open grass place then anything. It reminded Kara of the golf course that they had made a while back after the first few days of the crash.

Kara was now more frustrated then ever.

**" WHY IS IT SO DAMN HARD LOOKING FOR ONE THING! I'VE BEEN THERE BEFORE! DAMMIT WHY CAN'T I FIND IT?" **She yelled wanting to get rid of the anger, although on a personal note she would have liked it better if she was yelling _at someone_.

**" WHY CAN'T I DO ANYTHING RIGHT? AM A FAILURE AT THIS AS WELL? AM I GONNA DIE HERE? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? IS IT?"**

**"WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN MY LIFE? WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU?"****** She yelled, but at whom she did not know.

She fell to her knees and began to cry. She threw her things as far as she could and broke down into tears.

_Flashback_

_Kara was in the hospital with her half-brother and sister. Their father was unconscious with tubes over his body. She sat in-between her siblings on her own chair. A tear tricking down all of their cheeks._

_Their father had been in I.C.U for hours and there was still no change in his condition. If only her mother were here. To see her family, her children, her husband before he passed._

_Kara knew that he probably wouldn't survive_

_Their mother was a fugitive who broke out of prison not so long ago. Where she was the family knew not. But they needed her here so badly._

As she cried and cried she soon felt a hand on her back. She pushed it away not caring who it was.

" Go away. Just leave me alone." She snapped. However the person who sat beside did not move. He whoever did remove his hand from her body.

" You know. I like having company when I break down." Kara sighed and wiped her eyes and cheek of tears. She looked at the man who spoke to her with her red-rimmed eyes glaring at him.

" Yeah? Well then I guess that's the difference with you and me." She snapped at him. He was a man that looked around middle aged. He had sandy blonde hair, and a stubble around his chin, upper lip, and the side of his face. He wore a light cotton tunic with brown trousers.

" Do you mind if I keep you company?" He asked kindly. Kara rolled her eyes and shrugged.

" Well if you wont leave me, you might as well." She said. She watched as he left from his stop and walked away towards the pack that she threw. He came back pulling her water from it and handing her the bottle.

" Drink. You'll feel better." He said. Kara took the bottle from his hands and slowly began to drink. She would breath in hiccups every once in a while. After she drank and calmed down and sighed handing him the bottle as a gesture for him to drink as well.

" No thank you. I'm well." he said. Kara nodded and put the cap on the bottle before bitting her lip and wrapping her arms around her.

" Are you from the Initiative? You don't look like someone I've seen before." She asked after a while.

" No. I'm not. I am my own person." he said. " I don't follow anyone's instructions." Kara raised a brow.

" So... Then are you part of some other tribe then?" She asked.

" No Kara." Kara looked at him with her eyes narrowed- she never told him her name. " your people follow me."

" So when we crashed. You told Jack what to do?" She questioned. The man shook his head and cracked a small smile.

" No Kara. The people of the Island." he said.

" The Others?" She asked answering her question. he nodded and drank some of the water from the bottle.

" Yes. They respond to me." Kara shook her head.

" But- But you seem so nice, and kind and caring. Why do-"

" Are those really the questions that you want answered right now?" he said with a smile. Kara shook her head confused.

" What do you mean?" She asked.

" I mean, what is the _one question _you want to know?" he repeated. Kara pursed her lips.

" Why are we here?" She asked after a while of deliberation. The man smiled and nodded.

" You're here because the Island needs you. And you need the Island." He stated simply. Kara furrowed her brows and cocked her head.

" What does that mean?" She asked.

" It means what it means. And you'll know." He said. Kara looked away from him after a second and then around her- the Island.

" Will I ever get off of here? Back home?" She asked.

" If the Island chooses. Maybe." Kara scoffed.

" It's an _Island_. How can an Island _choose?_" She asked.

" Well I am hoping that you know by now that this is no ordinary Island." Kara nodded.

" You got that right for sure." She muttered as she brought her attention to the grass, picking at it. A mild breeze flew by and she tore her eyes away from the green.

" Who are you?" She asked. But the man was gone. She looked all around her but saw no one. He couldn't have gone that far, he could have only run so far.

Quickly Kara grabbed her things and began running farther and farther up the Island. Looking everywhere for him.

She wasn't hallucinating. He was _there_ right beside her! Was she going crazy?

No. She wasn't.

He was real. And now he was gone.

* * *

Kara walked back into the camp a little late. She spent the last few hours looking for the man that she had talked with. She had been running for so long she was exhausted.

When she made it back to camp she saw others sitting around a fire, eating and talking. It made Kara remember the days on the Island back when they were _all_ at the beach. They would eat together, talk, laugh, and share stories as they tried to pass time.

But here Kara just walked to her tent. She was hungry- but was too tired to go and pick some food for herself. Her head was aching and she felt hot all over

She pushed aside the flap of her tent and walked inside. She placed her things in the corner by her bed. She walked to the other corner of the tent where on a chair were a bunch of cloths that she had been carrying around with her for months.

She stripped her cloths and changed into something more comfortable. Kara pulled the blankets aside on her bed and climbed in closing her eyes, trying to let the fatigue overtake her.

No sooner did the flaps of her tent push away. In walked in Richard carrying two plates of water. He stood at the end of he bed waiting for her to realize that he was there.

_" _What are you doing here." Richard walked to the side of her bed and held a plate of food to her.

" You've been out all day. And you didn't eat anything when you came back. So, I brought you something." he said, " Some vegetables and smoked roasted boar." Kara sat up and grabbed the plate from him.

" I don't want to sound rude. That's really nice of you, but can you just go away?" She snapped at him. Richard narrowed his eyes and placed the tray of food down by her side.

" Are you feeling okay?" he asked with concern.

" I'm fine. Now go away and leave me alone!"

" Bu-"

" Out! Please! And take the food! I don't want a bear to eat me in my sleep." She muttered. Moments later Richard had left.

* * *

**_A/N: So I would Love to say THANK YOU to everyone that left a review, favorited, and followed this story. It is true, there aren't a lot of Richard/OC fictions, GOD I LOVE THIS BEAUTIFUL MAN! :D_**


	3. O3

**Chapter O3**

The next morning Kara woke up at around noon. She placed her hand on her forehead and felt her warm body. She knew that she was coming down with something. Kara stayed in bed- tired to get up, and rolled to her side until her eyes grew heavy.

* * *

Richard had been out all morning and most of the afternoon. When he reached camp again he was pulled aside by Charles.

" Listen Richard. The girls been in there all day so far. Do you think you can get someone to check on her?" Charles asked. Richard raised a brown and eyed Charles.

" What about you? As the leader I think it's your job t-"

" Richard. Eloise and I are leaving to go to the States to continue with our research. You're in charge until I get back." He said.

" And well will that be?" Richard asked.

" As long as it takes." He said as he walked away.

" And I'm assuming that you've seen Jacob about this before hand?" he called after him. But Charles was so far ahead he did not hear him.

* * *

Richard had sent one of the women to go and check on Kara- to see if she even _was_ in her tent. Knowing her she could have gone places, she could have gone on a hike. But then again, surely someone would have seen her. He grew slightly suspicious. She could have found a way to escape or have gone back to her friends, but she didn't know the passcode to get across. However, there was always more than one way to solve a problem.

Soon, she came out of her tent and came into Richards. Kara was still inside- it was the woman he had told to go off and see her.

" Hello, Richard? She isn't feeling well. She has a bit of a fever." She said to him. Richard looked at her expressionless before nodding.

" She seemed perfectly fine hours ago. Is it serious?" She shook her head.

" No. She'll be perfectly fine within the next couple hours. It's just a mild fever- she'll be fine Richard. Don't worry." She said.

" Is she up?" he asked.

" No she's still asleep. Just let her rest."

" She hasn't eaten in hours. Not even dinner last night." he added.

" Loss of appetite is normal. Richard trust me, she'll be _fine_. There is nothing to worry about right now."

* * *

Kara woke up at around mid-afternoon that day. She rolled over and looked at the tray of food that had been placed by her bed. She rolled here eyes and groaned. The last thing she wanted to see was food. It was disgusting and made her want throw up.

The suns rays was shining through the fabric of the tent. She took her hand and pulled the covers over her head closing her eyes. Just what she needed, sun when she was trying to sleep.

* * *

Richard walked into her tent a while later and saw that yet again the food that they had left out for her. Under her covers he watched as her body moved up and down slightly because of her breathing. He looked at her carefully before walking over to the side of her bed. behind him walked the same woman who had taken a look after her before. In her hands was a bowl of water and a cloth.

She pulled back the covers on Kara and saw that she lay on her side with her blonde locks covering most of her face. She turned her head making it lay on its back and she pushed her hair aside. Dipping the cloth in water she used to place it on her forehead, and soon Kara's eyes began to open.

" What are you doing?" She asked as she eyed the woman up and down.

" Well hello to you too. I'm just trying to turn down your fever." She said. Kara raised a brow.

" My fever?"

" Yes." Her eyes widened.

" Oh my God. Am I going to die of some unknown virus on this Island? Did an animal do this to me? Is it _deadly_? Trust me! I am _way _too young die now." The woman laughed.

" You're an overdramatic person aren't you?" She said.

" No. I'm listing all of the possible ways in which I may die in." She replied with sass.

" And you have a bit of an attitude don't you?"

" Doesn't everyone?" She smiled.

" Well yes. I suppose you're right."

" So. Am I going die?" She asked.

" You're not going to die believe me. It's like any normal fever." Said Richard. Kara pushed up on her elbows and looked at him with her eyes narrowed.

" And you know this because? You're not a doctor, I know that for sure."

" It doesn't take a doctor to find out that everything is just normal." Kara raised her brows.

" Are you sure? I'm on an Island in the 1970's. There are probably a million diseases trying to torment my body right now, and _maybe_ there will be a cure, but that will be in the future."

" I'm just going to leave you two then." The woman muttered.

" Oh! If you're leaving do you mind taking the food?" Kara requested.

" But, you have to eat." She argued.

" I'll eat later, just not right now." She said.

" Why not? You need the energy."

" That may be, but um... It's just making me nauseous." Kara answered. She nodded.

" Alright. Well, maybe some broth will do."

" Oh goody." Kara muttered as she took the cloth off of her forehead.

" You might want to keep that on. You'll feel better." Richard said as he kneeled down by the mattress.

" Don't you guys have any medicine I could use instead?" She asked. He nodded.

" Yes, but it's only for emergencies. And this is not an emergency believe me. I've been here for a quite sometime and I've seen worse." He said.

" And have any of them died?" She asked. He nodded.

" Yes a few. But like I said, I've been here for a long time and have seen many things." He said.

" And that's supposed to make me feel better?" She said with a slight scoff.

" How is it not?" he questioned right back.

" Because you've just told me you've been here for a long time. What if _I_ _never_ get to leave?" Richard raised his brows.

" Well. If and When the time comes. You will."

_**A/N: Hey guys, Sorry you had to wait a while for this one:P I know its not the most interesting one, but I kind of needed this filler. I promise that the next two chapters will be longer, and thats a fact. Hopefully, I'll be able to update this faster :P**_

_**I Also Just wanted to Thank EVERYONE who has reviewed, followed, read, skimmed, and favorited this story. I know it's a little too early to mention this, but sersioulsy thanks. There aren't a lot of people who still read LOST fanfictions, let alone ones about Richard. **_

_**Thanks so much! :D**_


	4. O4

**Chapter O4**

A few days had gone by and Kara was better. Her fever and sudden spark of nausea was gone. She had tried many times to go back to where she was before, where she met that mysterious man in the jungle, but she never saw him there.

She would leave every time feeling some what upset, and some what unsurprised. She had met him only hours before she felt a fever coming, clearly he _was_ a hallucination. This Island could make and do crazy things to you.

However that never stopped her from going back anyways. There was always this part of her that wanted to prove to herself that she in fact _did_ see someone. That she wasn't going mad. This man would be able to give her answers to her questions- not very good answers, but they would be better than nothing.

So once again Kara left the camp with her pack, a gun, and some water. She walked up to the familiar jungle spot and sat there on the grassy hill, waiting for someone, anything, for him to come again. All she wanted was that personal satisfaction.

As late afternoon slowly began to merge into early evening, he still didn't come. She knew that she was asking for too much, why would she get what she wanted on this Island in the first place? It was ver different, and it worked in ways that Kara didn't even understand possible. Out of the many people that she met on her journey she figured that if one man had found even the littlest of discoveries on this place he/she would be John Locke. A man of faith.

A man of faith that was able to give off some of his hope to her. How? She did not know. But one thing for sure- the crowed that you hang out with play a huge part in the person that you are.

From the top of the hill Kara was able to see the big waves (tiny from her point of view) crashing into some rocks and the beach. From afar- she could see a tiny fire going from the beach. Kara squinted here eyes slightly and looked closer and sure enough there was a tiny flame of yellow and orange.

* * *

About an hour or so later Kara was down at the beach and saw flaming torches around an old looking foot like thing. By it, was some sort of brick hut- and it looked oddly familiar.

Kara walked closer and closer to the opening of the place, and from inside she saw a fire illuminating as well. Every now and then she saw shadows of a person, or people appear from watching the wall. She was able to make out whispers. Both voices sounded familiar to her, but she just couldn't make them out.

She debated whether or not she should go inside. There was always the possibility that there could be people from the Dharma making another station, maybe it could be people from the Others, it could even just be Bernard and Rose. But the voices sounded too masculine...

She decided to take a peek inside. What was the worst that could happen anyways? Dying maybe? But that's happened too many times on the Island Kara even stopped counting. Besides, she was separated from her people and from her family. And if she _did_ die, at least she would die skinny...

Slowly Kara approached the entrance she heard the voices stop all of a sudden. There was that familiar haunting of whispers, and then a ticking come from nowhere. Then as if in a second Kara found herself encircled around a cloud of grey smoke. A ticking noise hummed at her ears and she covered them with her hands. She knew exactly what it was. The Monster.

Instantly flashbacks reappeared right before her. Images of her Mother in rehab, or of her drunk on Christmas knocking over a christmas tree, setting copies of paper and books in her Fathers office on fire. Going insane, drinking hand sanitizer and little perfume.

Another of her Father in I.C.U. She sat crying with her siblings as they knew that he wasn't going to make it. His wife, her mother was at his side staying by him until his last breath. When the heart monitor line turned flat- and when the beeping noise escaped machines and the nurses and doctors came pouring into the room they knew that they had lost him.

She was at her Fathers funeral. Her cheeks were stained and blotched with tears, her eyes were red rimmed and she couldn't help but tremble in fear wondering what was to happen to their family now.

She was at another funeral or rather she stayed behind after the funeral. She sat on the grass and looked teary eyed at the gravestone in front of her. They had been married for only 2 years, and he was gone in a second.

Then everything started pouring back into her brain, things, secrets she had been keeping away from the world, trying to keep them away from herself. Her fights with co-workers, siblings, Mom and Dad, her birth mother. Days when she had breakdowns from stress, her therapy, Everything.

She was back at the 'office' and in front of her lay a dead body covered in blood. In the chest of the corpse were multiple bullets. Her partner was beside her and placed an arm on her shoulder. She sighed and moved on.

Then there was her in her Fathers office of him yelling at her at the top of his lungs. She was crying as he glared at her and looked at her hard.

" You are dead to me Kara." He said.

Kara closed her eyes trying to keep those memories and images away from rotting her brain. She refrained from letting the heavy flow of tears and horror escape her eyes. She was already at her venerable, the last thing she needed was to make it more easier from them to get the satisfaction that they wanted.

The Monster whipped around her faster and faster until it was gone. Just like how it came, one minute it was there and the next, it was gone.

She began panting heavily and she fell to he knees on the sand with her hands supporting her. The torches that were flaming around the building were all burned out except for the fire that still burned inside. Kara reached for her bag and pulled out some water, catching her breath before she moved on.

She looked at the bricks and the fire illuminating and the shadows once more before she felt a creeping sensation tickle down all over her back. She jerked away from it and ran the opposite direction, finally letting the tears from her face fall.

* * *

She stopped running and found herself at her old camp. It was very dark out now and she was afraid that The Monster would come back for her and try to finish what whether that was to kill her, or make her go mentally insane, she did not know and she didn't want to find out either.

She decided to move to the caves where she had stayed before with some of the plane survivors during the early days of the crash. She filled up her water bottle with more water, and even though she was hungry for food, she didn't leave the boundaries of the caves. Food could wait, she just needed to get through the night.

* * *

Richard left the temple with his torch in hand a while after Kara had been judged by the smoke. He himself was surprised to see that she passed the test, it wasn't necessarily meaning that she was weak- but the fact that she was trying her hardest to keep her emotions from breaking out.

In his opinion that was a sign of strength. Emotions could be one of the hardest things to control.

He looked down at the foot imprints in the sand. He held his torch down lower to see how big they really were, and by the looks of it they were made not too long ago. Curiosity lead him to follow those footprints down the beach.

* * *

Kara made room for her to rest in the caves. It sure wasn't as comfortable as the mattress that she had been sleeping for the past week or so. But nonetheless she put up with it because she needed to rest. And sleeping like this brought back the memories that she had back when the group of survivors were all together, just trying to make it through each day, waiting for rescue.

As she adjusted herself in her 'bed' she heard a rustling in the trees. Her eyes shot open and she reached for her pack pulling out a gun. If The Monster was back to finish off what it had started, the gun wouldn't do much to protect her, but she needed something to make her feel even the slightest bit safer.

In seconds she was able to hear the sounds travel faster and faster towards her. She knew by now, it was not The Monster, maybe someone she knew? She was able tp hear panting as they ran.

But it wasn't a person she knew either.

Out from the beach ran in a familiar looking golden retriever. Kara sighed and dropped her gun reaching over to pet Vincent. She let the tears fall from her eyes. It was nice seeing an old friend.

" Vincent! You're here! Where have you been?" She asked him as she pet him around his ears and the back of his head. She gave him some cold water from the stream and kept an eye on him.

" Its nice to see you. I bet you miss Walt though. Don't worry, I'm sure he's safe." She assured him. He barked a reply.

" I was just about to sleep. Are you tired? Are you hungry?" She asked. Vincent's tongue fell out from his mouth and he drank some more water before jumping into Kara's 'bed'. She smiled and followed after him. She rearranged herself in her 'bed' with Vincent snuggled next to her. She held on tightly to him like he was her own.

* * *

A while later Richard saw the footprints in the sand turn away from the beach and into the jungle. It was awful late out now, but he continued nonetheless. It was the right thing to do anyways in his opinion. Besides, she was technically one of them now and it was only fair that they all looked out for one another.

Too bad things weren't like that, especially with Charles in charge for most of the time.

Richard knew this part of the beach all too well. It had been where Jacob showed him where he was born and raised, where his brother and mother were laying. This was his home.

And now he was stuck in a temple.

He entered into the cave in the jungle and hear heavy breathing come from nearby. He turned and shone his torch at the figure(s). One was of a dog laying half on and half off of the woman's body.

Kara.

Richard smiled halfheartedly and stabbed the torch in the ground. He wasn't that surprised that she was out here. Everyone usually had some sort of an emotional barrier burst when they were judged, and the last thing anyone wanted to do was to go back to where they were before.

He had known her a little for a while, and from the _conversations_ (if he could even call them that, more like arguments on her behalf) she was not like many of the women that he had met on the Island or even off. She was nothing like Isabella, his dead wife. He still thought about her from time to time, it was easy for him to do that. She hadn't been with him for years, but he remembered her always.

He watched debating on whether or not he should carry or wake her up and take her back to their camp, or to let her let her sleep here by herself in the caves. Seeing as that she was a stubborn and sassy woman, the safest thing for him to do was to let her stay here. If he took her, she would probably scream murder at the top of lungs.

Or something of that sort.

Instead, he decided to stay here for the night as well. After all, she had just been judged- and she passed. She must have a purpose, or was special in some way that Jacob only knew. She could maybe come in handy in some aspects of their works as well.

* * *

Jacob watched from his temple, seeing Richard run off and follow Kara's footprints from the beach. He had told Richard that it was time for her to be judged, and that she would be judged soon. Richard seemed somewhat uneasy because he thought that she wouldn't pass, that she wasn't special enough.

In Jacob's opinion watching her survive on the Island for so long without the help of his people _did_ in fact not only make Kara special, but the others survivors of the crash even if they weren't a candidate.

They had been close friends for a very long time Richard and him. But there were still things that Jacob would keep to himself and not tell Richard about- only when the time would come did he tell. Jacob didn't tell him that he met and spoken with Kara days ago, and that he knew that she was out searching for him for days.

But he would soon. And he also knew that Richard could be furious with her.

Why?

Because whether or not Richard would admit it, it was obvious to Jacob that he had slight feelings for this woman. Only the Island would know, if she felt the same way about him, and if they would spend a while together.

_If_ they got together.


	5. O5

**Chapter O5**

Kara woke up in the early hours of the morning and pushed a sleeping Vincent off of her stomach. She rolled her eyes in disgust as she saw all of the drool that Vincent left on her shirt as they slept. She sighed and turned to her side and saw Richard Alpert asleep on the ground near her with an burnt out torch near him. She cocked her head and narrowed her eyes.

How did he know that she was here?

Kara pursed her lips and shrugged it off just the slightest. If she _was_ going to wake him up, she'd rather take care of her personal hygiene beforehand. She left the caves and headed down to the beach where she took off her shirt, shorts, bra, and underwear and submerged herself into the water. She was pretty far it, all that could be really visible were anything from her shoulders up.

She washed the dirt off of her cloths and herself. She lathered some of the seawater into her blonde hair- they were getting greasy and it just felt so wrong. She scrubbed the dirt and grime off of her body as best as she could- after all, all she had were her hands.

Kara began to walk through the water farther and farther away from the caves so that she could put on her wet cloths from out of the water. She didn't want anyone to see her naked. Not even Vincent oddly enough. She let her cloths dry slightly on the beach not caring too much if a bit of sand ended up in them. At least she was clean.

" Why can't the damn beach camp be here. I want my _cloths_!" She muttered in anger. She couldn't keep wearing shorts, a teeshirt, and a cardigan forever, or until the flash happened.

When Kara finished with her grooming she headed back. Her hair was still wet, and so were a bit of her cloths. She walked to the caves and found Vincent and Richard still asleep. Kara sighed and tousled her hair. She was hungry and wasn't in the mood for any fruit. She needed meat. But no way in hell would she be able to de-gut an animal and pull out its organs and touch blood and everything- she'd faint, and never in her life, including her time on the Island had she ever done that.

That was usually John's and Jin's area of expertise. Not hers.

Kara decided that the least she could do for herself was to catch some fish. Perhaps then Richard could awaken and he could de-gut the fish and they could _maybe_ have breakfast together with Vincent.

" I want some cookies." Kara muttered as she walked back to the ocean. She looked around hoping to find something to use as net to catch fish. She groaned, all she saw were leaves. She could use the leaves.

* * *

Richard woke up and took in his surroundings. He lay on the jungle floor and saw a dog sleeping near him.

He was here because of... Kara. And she wasn't here either.

Richard sighed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He wasn't sure where she had gone off to, most likely back to the camp. It wasn't until he heard loud pitched screams of agony when he jumped up and followed the cries. He began running through the trees and high fields of grass when he came upon Kara tearing up long strips of leaves. Richard sighed and shook his head. He approached her and narrowed his eyes just the slightest. She herself had no idea that he was behind her.

" Why the hell did we travel back one hundred years in 1974. Last time I checked in 2004 we had tools that helped us catch fish. Oh! And the Others lived in the ugly yellow houses. And I had nicer cloths to wear!"

**" DAMMIT! WHY CAN'T I TIE THIS! UGH!" **She screamed as she attempted to tie two ends of leaves together in order to make her fish net.

" You having trouble?" Richard asked as he walked towards Kara and kneeled down near her.

" Way to state the obvious Sherlock Holmes." She muttered, " Do you know where I can get some cheesecake? Or a brownie? or some cookies?" She asked. Richard looked at her with her brows raised.

" You- You mean on the Island?" He asked clarifying the question.

" Yuppers. Do you guys not have a diner or something? Did the world have diners in the 1970's?" She asked.

" Yes."

" Cellphones?"

" No. Not really. I don't know what that is really."

" Internet?"

" No... What is that?" Kara's mouth dropped.

" How do you live with yourself?"

" I beg your pardon?"

" Never mind. Do you know how de-gut meat of any sort?" She asked. " I tried to make a net so I could catch some fish. The fish here is kind of gross though... Do you have any seasoning? Oh! Better yet! Shrimp? Scallops?" She asked. " Please say yes." She said begged dropping her shoulders. Richard smiled.

" No. Sorry, can't say we have any." Kara rolled her eyes and sighed, chucking her 'net' up in the air.

" Some native tribe you guys are. You don't even know how make spices with the land."

" We-"

" So what do you even do?" She asked him. Richard leaned over to pick up the net that she tried to make.

" I'm just going to get some fish. Be back in a while." he said before he took off ignoring her question. Kara narrowed her eyes and cocked her head.

" What's with him?" She whispered to herself.

* * *

Richard finished the net and placed it in the water and stood in it himself taking in the view of the beach, the ocean, waves, and the area of blue/grey from afar. His pants were rolled up to his knees, and his hands were stuffed in the pockets of his pants. Like usual his navy blue shirt was rolled up to elbows as well.

" You know Richard, even if you don't tell her everything. She'll find out soon enough."

" I don't know why you're telling me this Jacob?" Richard said, his eyes never tore away from the view ahead of him. He felt Jacob walk and stand beside him.

" You know exactly why I'm telling you this Richard. Believe it or not she's smarter than you think. She's seen things on the Island that your people have not witnessed before." he said. Richard narrowed his eyes and turned his head to Jacob.

" Well Jacob what has she witnessed that some of us haven't?"

" Well Richard you've seen this Island do... miracles for a long, long time. But in the short while she's been here... since they've _all_ been here, it's been a lot for them to process."

" Like _what_ Jacob?" Richard urged on.

" Well. A man who was paralyzed was able to walk again, the future leader got cancer. One man got healed while the other became injured. These... flashbacks, the smoke. Death. You may be used all of this Richard. But sure as hell the others aren't."

" You think I'm used to this? I've been here for _years_ and I still can't wrap my head around everything. This isn't _easy_ Jacob!"

" Before you yell at me, let me remind you that you were the one that made this decision. Not me."

" I-"

" You might want to head back soon. She'll come looking for you." Jacob said cutting him off.

" Why would she come looking after me?" Richard asked narrowing his eyes.

" You went looking after her." He replied simply.

" Yes well-"

" Goodbye Richard. See you soon." And in a flash, Jacob had left leaving Richard alone in the water.

* * *

" Okay I know that it takes a while to catch fish. But come on! This guy does it for a living Vincent! And I'm _starving_. Is civil for me to eat grass?" She asked the dog. he just perked his ears and lay down beside Kara.

" Well then I guess there's a first time for everything... But i'm allergic to pollen. I don't know if this is such a good idea... And by pollen I mean grass and dandelions. Usually kicks it during summer and autumn. The greatest thing about this, is that I _never_ had to tend to gardens and stuff." She muttered to herself.

" Well if you're allergic I don't think you should eat it." Richard said stating the obvious. Kara turned around and saw him walking towards her with a net full of a couple of fish.

" Took you long enough." She said. " I would have died you know." Richard offered her a hand and pulled her up off of the ground.

" Of course you would." he said, " Come on. We have to cook this." he said as they walked towards the beach again.

" I would die. _A long, slow, painful, miserable death_..." She muttered on and on.

" Do you find it hard finding the difference between reality and fantasy?" Richard asked. Kara bit her lip before shaking her head.

" No. It's called being overly-dramatic. One of the things I best excel at really."

" Really? And your other talents include?"

" Making fun of people, or making them feel bad in a friend-like way. You know, normal stuff a girl would do in order to get ahead in her profession." She said.

" And what exactly do you do for a living?" He asked.

" I've done a lot of things back home in Manhattan. And all of those 'professions' were because of my actual job." She answered.

" And your job is..." He asked drifting off into a question.

" I can't tell you that." She said.

* * *

Kara placed the sliced fishes on the 'stove' that was made out of a rock and fire. Vincent had decided on eating his breakfast raw- like sushi in a way. Richard would de-gut the fishes and slice them before handing them over to Kara to cook on the stove.

" When it comes to seafood- I am very picky. Actually, when it comes to food in general I am picky. But when it comes to Fish and stuff, I am _really _picky." She said.

" Well then I guess that this Island would have been quite the adjustment for you." Richard said placing his knife in the sand.

" Well yeah. I mean I ate _boar_." She emphasized.

" Well have you ever eaten a pig? they're not that different." Kara nodded.

" Yeah but the thing is. I hate pigs in general. They are disgusting! When they snort it makes me want to vomit cause it sounds nasty. And they're cannibals! They eat their own kids and roll around in their filth."

" I see. But they taste good."

" That may be. But usually pork and bacon and all that stuff are usually my last resorts for a meal."

" So. Did you eat a lot of boar?" He asked. Kara shook her head.

" Not really. I did sometimes. But it was usually just fish or mangos." Richard raised a brow.

" No bananas?" He asked as Kara gagged just the slightest.

" Don't even mention them! They are disgusting! I hate them! I vomit when I see one, especially when they are brown! Ugh!"

" So you have a fear of bananas?" Richard said amused.

" Oh yes! When I was younger and I was in trouble and was supposed to be punished. My Mum or Dad would make me eat a banana, or drink 3% milk." Richard raised his brows.

" That's all they did?"

" Well that and along with getting grounded for weeks or a month, taking away things that I was attached to. When it came to discipline, they would get pretty harsh."

" Would?" Richard asked. Kara nodded as she pursed her lips.

" Yes well. My Father died a couple of years ago. And I don't know what's happened to my Mother now. I haven't seen her in months."

" I'm sorry to hear that, about your Father." Richard said. Kara smiled slightly.

" Why? Did you kill him?" She questioned with sarcasm. Richard narrowed his eyes and looked at her somewhat perplexed.

" Excuse me?"

" Sorry. That was a joke. Something my family does whenever there's a death.

" Well you sure have an odd sense of humor." He said. Kara sighed and nodded tearing her gaze away from Richard.

* * *

Kara and Richard went back to camp with Vincent trailing behind them. She sat in her tent win Vincent with the flap closed. She sat on her bed with Vincent in her lap and pet his head and ears, just thinking.

She was still a little exhausted from her encounter with The Monster last night, and though it was hard for others to tell she was still a little shaken. Not only that, but it seemed as though whenever she or Richard _tried_ to get to know each other a little better she would always have to come along and ruin it.

Oddly enough for her she ended up enjoying his company over the few days that she was here. Though at times she was a bit pissed off- it really had little to do with him. There was something about him, he was _very_ different. Not just in personality, but in appearance as well.

She remembered him slightly when she was here in the 1950's. While Dan was off convincing Eloise to detonate the hydrogen bomb, she was with Miles and Charlotte and Richard for a bit before he left with John. She could have sworn that he looked _exactly_ the same despite the twenty year time difference. He still looked like a middle-aged man.

Were they traveling through time as well? No. That couldn't be possible. Eloise looked older as well as Charles. They had changed a fair amount. But then what did that make Richard? Was he given regular Botox and face lift injections that made it look like he didn't get any work on his face done. Or maybe he was one of those men that aged _really_ slowly... if such a thing even existed.

Oddly enough, Kara found herself thinking about Richard for most of the afternoon as she smiled to herself, and she didn't care... for once.

* * *

Richard was in his tent going through instructions he was given from both Charles, Eloise and Jacob. His notebook and pen were out as well as he jotted done notes from his conversation with Jacob last night in the temple.

After a while he closed his book and sighed, rubbing his hand over his face and placing his chin the palm of his hand looking ahead at the fabric of his tent. He had spent most of the morning and afternoon with Kara when they were having breakfast and walking back to the beach with the dog.

Boy was she a bit of a chatterbox. He smiled to himself just the slightest.

She was interesting, so full of herself at times, a complete nuisance, drama queen, sarcastic, dumb, and somewhat smart, mischievous, likable at times (for some people) and she seemed emotionally strong by the looks of things. He narrowed his eyes slightly,

" Why wouldn't the Island want her?" He muttered to himself.

* * *

Kara decided to once again skip eating dinner with the rest of the Hostiles and ate by herself with Vincent in her own tent. As she ate her soup in silence she watched over Vincent, making sure that he wasn't getting into trouble. A while into dinner she heard footsteps walking towards her tent, she perked up a little thinking that it would be Richard. But it wasn't.

It was Elouise.

" May I come in?" She asked. This was the first time she had said anything to her since the day she came to their camp.

" Um... I guess..." Kara said uncomfortably. She shifted her weight on her bed and bit her lip as she watched Eloise enter her tent.

" That's quite the dog you have there. What's his name?" She asked trying to make somewhat of a decent conversation.

" Vincent." She answered as Eloise watched him eat up his dinner of soup.

" You know, you've been eating alone in here for a while and I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with Charles and I?" She asked. Kara furrowed her brows and put her bowl aside and sat cross legged on her bed.

" What do you want? The last time you opened your mouth to me, you were telling me to back off." She said with sass. Eloise nodded and sighed

" We just want to talk to you about something." She said. " Please come. Richard will be there." She added. Kara bit her lip and felt a tingle in her stomach at the mention of him.

" Are you coming or not?" She asked impatiently. Kara nodded.

" Fine I guess. Can I finish my dinner first though?" Eloise rolled her eyes.

* * *

After finishing her dinner she stood by Charles's tent and waited for Vincent to catch up to her. He was side tracked by the unfamiliar camp.

" Vincent come on!" She called out to him.

" We can hear you!" She heard Charles say from inside his tent.

" That's because you have ears!" She called back to him. " Idiot." She muttered under her breath.

When Vincent finally showed up Kara stood in Charles's tent. Eloise, Charles and Richard were already present and sat looking at her. She puffed her cheeks and looked at Charles and Eloise.

" Well? Are you going to sit down?" Charles asked with her with his brows raised.

" I'd rather stand here and look at you guys like you're below me in the social food chain." She said. Charles rolled his eyes.

" Just pull up a damn chair!" He snapped.

" Someone's pmsing." Kara muttered as she pulled up a chair. " Can I get one for Vincent?" She asked.

" Who?" Charles asked.

" The dog Charles." Eloise said.

" Will you cut the crap and let us get this over with?" Charles snapped once again .

" Kara." Richard said calmly.

" So. What do you want?" Kara said with a sigh.

" We'd like to talk about your encounter with the smoke." Charles said.

" You mean The Monster?" She clarified with a brow raised.

" Yes I suppose. If that's what you refer to it." Eloise said. " Now can we get back on task?" She asked Kara annoyed and frustrated.

" I don't know. _Can_ we?" She joked, and clearly Charles and Eloise were not amused- they never were. Richard however had a small smile on his lips, and was smizing.

_Old People_. She thought.

" Yes we can. Sorry." Kara quickly apologizing. " So, whataya want from me?" She asked.

" We've recently been informed that you came across the smoke monster, and you were judged. And judging by the looks of things... you passed." Charles said. Kara furrowed her brows and cocked her head.

" Wait, how do you know about that?" She asked. Charles glanced briefly at Richard, but Kara didn't notice.

" We have our sources." He said quickly.

" Bu-"

" That's not important right now. What I want to ask you is, what did you see?"He pressed on.

" Isn't that a bit of a personal question?" She asked raising a brow. Eloise sighed and rolled her eyes.

" You know, I am getting really sick of your sassy remarks. Stop it!" Kara bit her bottom lip and nodded.

" You thought that was a joke? It _is_ a personal question. Did you really think that I'd tell you what happened? After the way you have been treating me for the past few weeks? You are so full of yourself." She snapped at them. Kara rolled her eyes and sighed taking a deep breath she turned her gaze to the opening of the tent.

" Come on Vincent, we're done here." She said to the dog as they left.

* * *

Richard, Charles and Eloise stayed in Charles's tent after Kara stomped off with the dog. None of them talked, they sort of stared at each other in a way of resentment.

" I told you to ask her easily." Richard said after a while. He placed his chin in the palm of his hands as his elbow rested on the armrest on the chair.

" So what do you suggest we do now Richard?" Charles snapped at him. Richard looked at the entrance of the tent where Kara had just left from and turned to Charles and Eloise.

" I guess we should either wait and see if she'll come around, or even just get the truth out of her..." He said in his calm tone.

" And how are we going to get her to do that?" Eloise asked him. Charles rolled his eyes and stared at Eloise.

" Don't be daft Ellie. We all know who can get it out of her. Richard." He said. Richard furrowed his brows and started at Charles.

" I- I'm sorry. What is that supposed to mean?" He asked somewhat confused.

" It means Richard. You're the only one here that she can actually trust." Charles answered for him.

" Excuse me?"

" Oh Richard! Everyone knows already. I don't know why you're so surprised really, I mean we all saw it coming."

" I do-"

" You and Kara you idiot." Charles stated.


	6. O6

**Chapter O6**

It had been a while since her encounter with The Monster. Ever since then, she decided to stay in close proximity to the camp, when she heard whispers, she would run as fast as she could the other way. She kept her distance from Eloise and Charles more than ever, and her _friendship_ (If that's what she would she call it) with Richard slowly began to drift. They didn't see much of one another any more. For one, he would leave the camp for hours sometimes, and when he was here he was still doing 'Top Secret Others Native Work'. She didn't even know what to call it**.**

They weren't 'The Hostiles' that she had known when she had crashed- they seemed to mind their own business... Most of the time. She really did hate it when they started getting all up in her face.

When it came to the others in the Others Camp, they seemed to have gotten used to her presence. Actually, they thought of her as more as a 'guest'. She didn't do much, no 'snooping' or 'going undercover' anywhere unlike others. So compared to everyone else, her time here was just like some boring vacation with no friends and family, no bed, no 'good' food or cloths. More like camping in the middle of nowhere waking up, and looking forward to going back to bed again.

And her only company was a Vincent. Guess dog truly is a mans best friend.

Kara and Vincent stopped their game of fetch on the beach and the two of them sat under a tree looking at the ocean. Kara played with the sand, making structures (or at least trying too) and pictures in the sand. Vincent lay and watched her yawning every now and then.

Even though she had told herself that she would stay close to camp. It had been _weeks_ since she met that mysterious man on the Island. She hadn't seen him anywhere. She knew that this Island was big but if he wasn't part of the Dharma, where the hell could he be?

Then, there was that foot statue. There was an aura about it that she couldn't put a finger on. It seemed... different then the rest of the Island. Though aside from the Dharma and Black Rock it seemed to be the only man made sturdy shelter here.

" Are you out here alone?" She turned and found Richard walking up to her from the jungle. Kara shrugged and raised her brows.

" By alone, do you mean no human company? Cause I'm here with Vincent." Richard sat down beside her and watched the ocean.

" You really know how to kill a conversation you know that?"

" No. Maybe you don't know how to start one." She shot back at him giving him a friendly smile. " Joke." She added. He nodded with a small laugh.

" Yeah, I got that."

" So, what brings you here?" She asked him after a while.

" I live here." He said simply. Kara looked at him and cocked her head after squinting just the slightest.

" I think you're getting kind of good at this." She said. He nodded with another laugh. " But seriously, why'd you come here? Shouldn't you be on some top secret mission or doing confidential stuff with Eloise and Charles?"

" What makes you think everything that I do is top secret?" He asked her. Kara shrugged.

" Probably cause you leave all the time and you always hang out with like, the people who are top of the political food chain that's going on over there. And it seems to me like you're one of them." She said.

" Well do you have the experience to go on 'top secret mission'?" He asked raising his brows. Kara bit her lip and shook her head.

" Haven't been on one in years." She muttered to herself. Richard furrowed his brows looked at her skeptically.

" What's that supposed to mean?" He asked her. Kara looked at him, slightly wide eyed and shook her head.

" It means the only secret mission I have ever been on was trying to get the Dharma barracks weeks back. And look how that turned out." She answered him, but it was all a lie.

She did that for a living.

_Flashback_

_She ran and ran through the crowded streets of Manhattan her eyes focused on a man in a brown coat and black hat speeding off before her. Around her were the cars racing through streets keeping an eye on both Kara and the man in front of her._

_He stopped after a while, judging where he would go next, in an instant the cars pulled over, surrounding him. Kara caught up and caught her breath. She pulled out a gun and pressed it to his forehead as authority from the cars stepped out and surrounded him with guns as well._

" _Anything you'd like to tell me?" She asked him._

" _You're a cold stone bitch." He snapped at her coldly, trying to tear his grip away from her. A gun fired off and shot him in the leg. He fell to the road._

" _So I've been told." Kara said_.

" Well it looks like you'll have to work on that if you want to be part of our circle of friendship." he said. Kara raised a brow and scoffed.

" _Friendship?_ You can't be serious?"

" Well then what would you call it?"

" Well when I think of Charles and Eloise and some of the others here, yourself included _sometimes_," she said keeping an emphasis on 'sometimes', " I think of you as a cult." Richard looked slightly taken aback.

" A- A cult? Why on earth would you think that?" He asked.

" Just with the way you control just about _everything_ that goes on, and you get all up in everybody's pooch-"

" Pooch?" He questioned.

" Business, Personal life," She answered. " And when things don't go right the person who made the mistake gets the Jimmy Choo." She ended.

" Whats a Jimmy Choo?" He asked.

" Oh right sorry. Company that makes Shoes and Bags and stuff. Not founded yet."

" So, from the future?"

" Yes."

" So. You think that we're a cult. What about the Dharma?" He questioned.

" They seem to mind their own business from what I've seen. I still don't know why you hate them so much." She said.

" Well its a long story. But what you need to know is that they started it. We gave the opportunity to leave peacefully. And they didn't." He finished.

" Oh. But aren't you being a little bias? I mean you're an Other."

" So are you." Richard clarified.

" What?" She shouted somewhat surprised, " Uh. No. I don't think so. I have no idea what the hell you guys even do here." She said.

" And why is that?"

" Cause you wont tell me!" She said to him for the billionth time. " Everyone here already looks at me like I'm a joke! If you think that I'm going to believe the fact that I am 'One of You' then you need a reality check."

" So you want all in?" He asked after a while. Kara shrugged and shook her head.

" No. I don't need an all in. I would just like to know what's going on around here every once in a while? Is that too much to ask?" She questioned raising a brow.

" Thats doable." He said with a nod. She cocked her head and watched him for a while.

" Wh- What does that mean? If it's doable, how come I'm not a part of _anything_." She emphasized.

" Look Kara. I- We just didn't think you were ready. I mean, things here get pretty intense at times, I mean you've seen some of it. You don't even seem like you'd know what to do in difficult situations." he explained calmly, trying to make her understand.

" And what makes you think you know me so well?" She asked him as she slowly sat up from the ground brushing the sand off of her cloths.

" I'd like to get to know you better?" He said calmly and quietly as Kara raised a brow.

"... How do I know you're not just proposing that because you want me in a file." She said curtly. Richard looked at her a bit taken aback.

" How- how do you know ab-"

" About the files that you have on everyone? I've been here before in the future, when the Dharma was gone- and you had a file on _everyone_ on this Island. So, by the looks of things, I am pretty sure that you still have them." She said. " Maybe I'm not a stupid as everyone thinks." she snapped at him.

" I never said you were stupid." He said. Kara scoffed.

" Just because you didn't say it, doesn't mean you weren't thinking it." She said.

" Kara I-"

" No, just stop please. You know, I thought we... _friends_... I don't know something along the lines of that. Don't know, but that's not the point really."

" What are you trying to tell me?" He asked.

" Just... Leave me alone for a while wont you? Please." She added before she walked off with Vincent running off behind her.

* * *

Kara walked into the jungle and before she knew it, she was standing in front of the old worn out pirate ship. The Black Rock. It didn't look as old since the last time she saw it- but then again that was years in the future.

" You know. Maybe we can ditch and survive on this Island alone like Danielle Rousseau..." Vincent barked and moaned shaking his body.

" It's not _that_ bad an idea you know. I mean it! We can try and fix this place up a bit and you know. Live here. And if that doesn't work, we can always go and find Bernard and Rose... _That's_ not a a bad idea." She said. " But lets just try this out okay?" She said to him.

* * *

Richard stayed behind back at the beach. He watched as Kara and the dog marched off leaving him here. He wasn't trying to get anything out of her, even though Charles and Eloise had been forcing him to do it. But he didn't answer to any of them, or anyone here except for Jacob.

What he didn't understand was why they wanted to know what she saw. The Island would would bring out the best in her in due time, and no one else had to tell anyone what they saw- unless they wanted.

What made her so different?

And then there was the time when Jacob had told him that she would find out about everything soon enough. Did he mean the Island? Or his past? A past that he very much liked to keep hidden from people.

And then there was Charles and Eloise telling him over and over that he was the only one in camp that she trusted. Was it because he made her feel somewhat welcome? Or he tried to keep her company?

Why was he always concerned about her? Were they friends? Or just to people looking out for each other? And out of everyone here why was she so concerned about what _he _thought of her? Why did he even care if she thought of him as a bed person? Everyone else in Dharma certainly thought so. Why was she so different?

Richard sighed and took in the aroma of the sea. It had been a long couple weeks. So many... things to look up, people to search. Drama from every end. He thought that living a life on an uncharted Island would be fairly simple, and by the looks of it it wasn't at all what he had imagined many many years ago.

What a lie he had told himself.

* * *

It was dark now and Richard was back at camp in his tent. He hadn't seen Kara or Vincent in hours. He would have gone to and check up on her, but she had told him to stay away from her and the last thing he needed was her blowing up at him again.

Richard left the camp and decided to go and visit an old friend to keep his mind off of some things. After a while, he made it to Jacobs abode and found him weaving fabric.

" Hello Richard." Jacob said without tearing his eyes away from his work.

" Hello Jacob" Richard said as he walked towards him. " Need a hand?" He asked? Jacob shook his head.

" No thanks. I am just about done." He said. " So, I'm guessing that there's something you need to talk to me about?" Richard shrugged taking a seat on a log.

" Actually there isn't. I just needed to get away from the camp." He said. Jacob raised a brow.

" Is that _really_ the reason why you're here? Richard, don't think I don't know." He said. Richard smiled confused and shook his head.

" What do you mean?"

" I mean I know about your friend leaving." Jacob said taking a seat beside him.

" She was never my friend." Richard said. Jacob raised a brow.

" Then what would you call her? People see the way you look at her." He said. Richard furrowed his brows and cocked his head.

" Wh-what does that mean? I look at the same way I look at everyone else." He stated. Jacob pursed his lips.

" Richard you are in denial."

" Excuse me?" he questioned.

" Remember what I told you about the Island? How everyone gets a new life, a new chance here?"

"... Yes."

" Well here is your chance Richard. Open your eyes and look." Jacob said softly.

" What are you trying to prove to me?" Richard questioned.

" Do you really want to loose another _friend_? Go after her Richard." Jacob explained.

" And what if I don't? I really see no reason in going after her, she made it clear that she wanted to be left alone anyways Jacob."

" Is that so?" Richard nodded.

" Yes Jacob. She had a feud with me at the beach, I'm sure I women well enough to know when they want to be left alone." He objected. Jacob scoffed and rolled his eyes.

" Yeah, 'you know women'. And I doubt anyone would want to be left alone on an Island like this. Besides, women are complicated. Men don't know what they want."

" Yeah? How is that?" Jacob shrugged and looked at the pit of fire in front of him.

" Well for instance. Just a couple weeks ago we talked in the forest and all she could do and yell about was wanting to leave. She had the opportunity to go looking for the 'Orchid' but she's had a change of heart since the last time I saw her." He explained. Richard narrowed his eyes and looked at Jacob with a hard gaze.

" Y- You two already met? And you never told me?" He snapped.

" Well I didn't see the point in it. Besides, why is it such a bother to you Richard?" Jacob questioned.

Richard now had a change of heart. Something inside his brain clicked, making him want to go after Kara to bring her back. So that she she would be safe.

He was going to get his friend.

" Jacob where is she."

" The place where you dread on going. She has some big plans for her life here now. And they currently don't include you." He added, but it seemed as though Richard didn't even hear that part. He had already left the statue. Jacob smirked and then smiled to himself.

" That sure gave him the kick he needed." He laughed, "'_I know women'" _He mocked in his tone. " Yeah, sure you do, which was exactly why you were coming to me for brotherly guidance."

" Good luck Richard." He said after a while.

* * *

**A/N: **_**I know I havent updated in like 4 8 15 16 18 23 42 years... but I did now! :)**_


	7. O7

**Chapter O7**

It began to rain and in the meantime Kara and Vincent had taken cover inside the Black Rock. It was filthy, dead bugs and animals, skeletons of humans, rotten food- the place smelled. Kara had spent the last few hours trying to clean the place up slightly. She had never been much of a cleaner- in fact she had people who did her cleaning for her back home in Manhattan. But this was her home now, and here she had no maids and cleaning ladies.

She sat on one of the wine crates below in the cellar of the ship. Most of the crates were empty and only a few bottles of wine were left, but Kara didn't mind. She wasn't a drinker.

" Maybe It'll take us a lot longer to clean this place up." Kara muttered to herself as she held Vincent.

She felt that the time that she spent away from the other was needed to calm herself down. She had blown everything off on Richard who in real sense had done nothing. She could remember looking at his face, it was confused as shocked to see her yell at him.

Part of her wanted to apologize for acting a bitch to him, but then again what is he _was_ trying to get to her so that they could update on her file. What did they have on her anyways? That what she really wanted to know as well.

And Finally. After a days and days of searching she had met the mystery man again. But when she met him she wasn't actually looking for him, she met him on her way to the Black Rock. And when he met he had asked her what she was up to,

" Why are you heading towards the Black Rock?" He asked eyeing Vincent.

" I've decided to live out here by myself and Vincent." She answered gesturing towards the dog. Jacob nodded.

" I see, and what do the rest of your people think of this?" Kara shrugged.

" I don't know. I haven't told any of them." She replied.

" Why don't you want anyone to know where you are?" He asked her. He and Kara grabbed a seat on a rock nearby.

" Because they don't want me there anyways. Besides the last thing I want is for them to be sniffing their girdles all up in my business."

" Okay then." Jacob said feeling somewhat uncomfortable, "But you know Kara, running from your past doesn't help you heal." He said. Kara furrowed her brows and looked at him confused.

" How do you know about my past? Is there something you're not telling me..." She trailed on and looked at the mystery man sitting beside her, but he wasn't there anymore.

He had disappeared yet again.

Now as she sat taking shelter in the old deserted pirate ship she sort of realized what he had meant about running from her past. On the Island with the other Oceanic survivors their past struggles, crimes and hardships and such slowly started to unfold in front of her and the others.

And the last thing Kara wanted was for the Island to reveal her secrets in front of people that she didn't even trust.

* * *

Richard treaded through the heavy rain heading towards the Black Rock, the reason for his bringing on this Island. He took a few deep breaths before running again looking for Kara. He hadn't been in this part of the jungle for years, there were too many memories he wanted to forget.

After a running and looking everywhere for an old worn Pirate Ship, Richard finally found his past haunting him. The ship looked very blurry under all of the heavy rain, but he could make it out anyways. He had no idea why she would even want to stay there, even when he was on the ship the place was filthy. Now, after many, many years who knows how intoxicated it could be?

As he approached the ship he was able to hear the voice of Kara talking to the dog and every know and then he would hear him bark.

_At least they are okay._ He thought as he stood in front of the ship.

In his mind were the memories that he carried throughout his time on the Island, and many of the scarring ones. Of him chained to the ship, seeing his 'mates' shot by, the death of his wife Isabella and seeing illusions of her on the ship. Meeting the Man in Black, his immortality and so on.

And this all happened because he had allegedly killed a man.

As he walked on the ship the old worn wood floors of the ship creaked with every pace he took. He walked slowly in fear that he might crack the boards and fall through, but nonetheless, he kept his eyes and ears opened for Kara, following the sounds of her voice.

* * *

" So anyways, I guess in a way high school in all honesty wasn't _that_ bad... Actually that's a lie. I hated everyone." She told Vincent. " But then I wen to university and my career kicked off. So, life was great for a while... Then I came here." She said solemnly with a sigh. She sat with her back pressed up against the wall of the ship, but she was startled by a creak in the floors and all of a sudden shot up from het form and looked around her weary.

" Please tell me you heard that Vincent?" She whispered to the dog. He didn't reply. " Vincent! Please tell me I'm not going crazy!" She said to him and he barked

" Oh thank God. I asked that cause this place makes you whack." She said with a laugh. " But you know, just incase there is a serial killer on this ship- we're prepared." She said raising her brows and pointing to the crates of dynamite.

She carefully gathered the sticks, she didn't know if they were unstable during this time era or not, but she didn't want to find out the hard way. Soon, around the entrance down in the cellar she had lined the place up with sticks of explosives.

However when the noticed the man that entered into the cellar she had an imediate change of heart.

It was Richard.

When Richard entered into the brig soaking wet, is foot set off an explosion with the dynamite.

All Kara remembered after that was her flashback of Artz blowing up when he held the stick of dynamite, and now all she could do was think of what would happen to Richard. She ducked undercover (Vincent was long gone, wasn't in the brig anymore) and closed her eyes taking in a deep breath praying that Richard didn't die because of her stupid antics.


End file.
